Burn
by JenRar
Summary: Stephanie's day started off great, but quickly turned into the day from hell. Can Ranger make it all better? Rated T for language & semi-lemons. R/S pairing.


_A/N: This is the FFn-compliant version, since the immature jackasses are reporting fics again. For the full, lemony version, this is posted on two other sites: FictionPad & TWCS. Links are on my profile. – Jen_

* * *

The day had started off so well. The donut fairy—otherwise known as Ranger, or Batman—had visited and left me two Boston Creams. I'd eaten them both before jumping in the shower, where the water had miraculously stayed hot until I'd emerged a few minutes later, clean and sated from the new shower massager Ranger had installed the day before. Once dressed, my hair had actually cooperated and didn't look like I'd gone ten rounds with an electrical outlet, armed only with a fork. Finally, when I got downstairs and slid behind the wheel of my latest POS car, it had started on the first try.

Unfortunately, the day went downhill from there.

~*~Burn~*~

_Three hours earlier..._

"Girl, it's a good thing you brought donuts," Lula huffed, pulling herself off the couch and adjusting her lime green, spandex tank top and bright orange, sequined mini skirt as she tottered over to Connie's desk. "My Tankie's been workin' overtime on account of some a those fine men bein' sick."

Lula's sugar hormones were the only ones I'd ever seen that rivaled my own.

"Thanks, Steph," Connie said, grinning as she picked up a donut and took a bite.

I nodded and plopped down in the seat across from her. "Got any files for me?"

"A few," she answered with a shrug. "Nothing pressing. Mooner—again—Norvil Thompson, Andy Gimp, and Fred Ginzler."

My eyebrow shot up. "Mr. Ginzler?" I took the files from Connie when she held them out. "He lives in my building! I didn't even know he'd been arrested."

Connie shrugged. "Walked out of the grocery store without paying for a cartful of groceries."

I shook my head. "Poor guy's like ninety-two or something. He probably just forgot."

"When you get him, call me and I'll come down and post bail again."

"Thanks, Con."

She smiled and took another bite of donut.

"You wanna go with me?" I asked Lula, who had a napkin with four donuts in her hands and another plain one in her mouth.

"Nowp, 'm gud," she said around her bite, and I interpreted that to mean, "Nope, I'm good."

I felt a tingle on the back of my neck moments before the door to the bonds office opened.

"Okay. I think I'll try for Norvil this morning...get it over with. I know Mr. Ginzler won't be home until this afternoon, and I'll save Mooner for last, so I can finish off the day with style."

"Babe," Ranger said as he settled his warm palm on the back of my neck under my hair.

"Thanks for the breakfast," I said, grinning up at him over my shoulder.

The corner of his lip quirked up before he turned his attention to Connie. "Got any files?"

"A couple," she answered, handing them to him.

He removed his hand long enough to flip through the files and then brushed a curl back from my face. "See you outside for a minute?"

I nodded before smiling over at the girls. "Lula, gimme a call if you wanna join me later."

She nodded, and then I turned and followed Ranger to the door, ducking under his arm when he held the door open for me.

He took the files from me, popped them into the front seat of my car, and then dropped his off with Binkie, who was riding shotgun with him.

I gave Binkie a finger wave as Ranger pulled me around into the alley, leading me a ways in before pressing me up against the brick, using his hand as a cushion for my head.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," I hummed as his lips found my neck. He'd been sick with the same flu that had been making the rounds at RangeMan, and much to his displeasure, Tank had had to take over for a couple of days while Ranger stuck pretty close to the bathroom.

"Much, Babe," he said before claiming my lips.

Like everything he did, Ranger controlled the kiss, tilting my head one way to slide his lips over mine before angling it the other way in order to playfully tease my tongue with his. He grasped my hip with his free hand and pulled our lower bodies together until I could feel him, hot, hard, and throbbing, between my thighs.

Ranger's kisses were addictive, and since breaking up with Joe over two months ago, they'd been getting more and more frequent and heated. We were taking our time with jumping into bed, but if he weren't careful, I'd forget about who could drive by, the fact that my friends and one of his employees were mere feet away, and that we were attempting to take it slow, and I'd do him right there in the alley.

"_Dios,_" he sighed when we broke apart to breathe.

I nodded, unable to speak yet.

"I have meetings and paperwork all day, but wanna have dinner on seven tonight?"

Nodding again, I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Just name the time."

He rattled off some numbers, and when I gave him my version of a blank face, he broke out into a grin. "Six o'clock, Babe."

I told him I'd be there and then smoothed out my clothes before he led me from the alley to my car.

"Call if you need backup."

"I'll be fine, but thanks," I said, giving him a smile as I slid into the front seat.

"You're always fine, Babe." He winked and then shut my door, patting the roof before stepping away.

When he was back at the SUV, I gave a finger wave into the rearview mirror and then said a prayer that my car would start. When it did, I pulled away from the curb and headed to Norvil's place.

~*~Burn~*~

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of the house, making sure I had my cuffs and stun gun before climbing out of the car. Norvil was a wily guy, in his fifties. The first time I'd had to pick him up, he'd been Ranger's skip, bonded out on charges of armed robbery, after he'd robbed a liquor store and passed out in the parking lot. When we went to grab him, he'd thrown food and garbage at us. Ranger had gotten away almost clean, but I'd been covered in goop—eggs, cornmeal, and old spaghetti among other things. Since then, he'd been picked up for smaller charges, like public intoxication, but of the five or six times I'd had to apprehend him, I'd come out of it covered in trash or food or both. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to avoid it. This time, though, I had a plan.

I climbed the three steps to the door, knocked, and then took a few steps to the side of the door, so when he opened it, I wouldn't be in the line of fire.

From somewhere inside, Norvil hollered, "Who is it?"

"Stephanie Plum, Mr. Thompson. You missed your court date. I'm here to take you to the police station so you can get re-bonded out."

"Be right there," he yelled.

I readied my stun gun, making sure I was away from the door.

"Hey, you!" a voice called from above.

Without thinking, I looked up, just in time for Norvil Thompson to dump a garbage bag full of gunk. Before I could move, I was covered in tomato sauce and noodles, cheese puffs, what looked like leftover pot roast, and...were those feathers?

Norvil cackled, and I heard the window slam as I worked to swipe as much of the nasty stuff off me as I could.

Rhino mode fully engaged, I stomped over to the door and twisted the knob. I was gonna stun his ass so hard, he'd feel it into the next week. When the door didn't open, I grabbed my lock picks—something I'd finally mastered, thanks to a few hours spent with Ranger a few weekends before—and had the door unlocked in less than a minute.

By the time I got to the bottom of the stairs up to the second floor, Norvil was standing at the top.

"What's wrong, girlie?" he asked with an almost hysterical giggle. "Don't like my leftovers?"

As I started up the stairs, Norvil reached around the corner, and when he stood back up straight, he had a bucket in his hands.

"Come on, Norvil. Put the bucket down. I'll take you in and call Connie, and she can come down and bail you out again. No big deal." I had no idea what was in the bucket, and I really didn't want to find out.

"Well, I certainly can't get in the car with you like that," he scoffed, and then he tipped the bucket and flung the contents over me.

I had just enough time before it splashed me from head to toe for it to register that it looked like ordinary water, thank goodness. Sputtering, I swiped at my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Do. I. Need. To. Call. Ranger?" I bit out, glaring at the man who suddenly looked wide-eyed and fearful.

"No way," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I'll come with you now. No more problems."

He made his way down the stairs, and I slapped the cuffs on him. "You're lucky I don't stun you just for the fun of it," I grumbled, leading him out the front door. I turned the lock on the inside before pulling it closed behind me. If he didn't have his keys on him, that was his fault.

After yanking the passenger side car door open, I shoved him inside and then went to the trunk. I'd learned to keep towels and plastic bags in the car, since being covered in garbage was a regular occurrence. Using one towel, I wiped myself off as best I could. One good thing about the water bath was that it had washed off most of the food and feathers, although I couldn't get it all off. Then I took two trash bags, put one over the back of my seat like a slip cover, and then ripped the other one open and spread it out on the seat.

I muttered under my breath the entire way to the police station. When I pulled up, Eddie was standing out front talking with Carl and Big Dog. Great. Just what I needed.

When I stepped out of the car, the three of them smirked, and Big Dog let out a barking laugh, showing how he'd gotten his nickname.

"Shut up," I growled, pointing to them. "Is Morelli in?" I didn't want to run into Joe if I could help it. I didn't need to see his look of frustration, anger, and humiliation that I'd once again come to his place of work looking like I did. We weren't together anymore. If I didn't have to put up with it when we were a couple, I certainly didn't have to put up with it now.

Eddie shook his head. "He's out, Steph. Need some help?"

"Get the door," I suggested as I pulled Norvil from the car and pushed him toward the front door of the station.

By the time I'd gotten the paperwork for Connie and made it back to my apartment, most of my anger had receded. I was just ready to take another shower and clean up so I could go after the rest of my skips, and it wouldn't do me any good to stay angry at Norvil Thompson for outsmarting me once again.

~*~Burn~*~

Unlike Norvil, I figured picking up Andy Gimp would be a breeze—maybe literally. This was his third time being arrested for indecent exposure, although this time, he was higher bond because he'd been too close—much too close—to the middle school, although I doubted it had been on purpose. The man liked to drink to excess and then strip, proclaiming himself to be a nudist. That wasn't a huge problem if he were home when it happened. But when he was out at a bar, it became an issue.

Flipping through his file, it seemed that he'd been fired from his job unexpectedly and had decided to go to the liquor store. I was guessing he'd decided that getting drunk couldn't wait until he got home. Whatever had happened, he usually didn't put up a fight, other than not wanting to get dressed when I picked him up, so I made sure to get clean towels out of the trunk, not wanting his bare ass on my seats, and figured the police could handle getting him something to wear when I got him back to the station.

Andy lived north, just off Route 1, toward New Brunswick, in a small house about a block down from the personal products plant. It was a good fifteen-minute drive, so I turned on the radio and was bopping along until my phone rang. From the Batman ringtone, I knew it was Ranger.

"Yo," I said with a grin.

"Babe."

"What's up, Batman?"

When he replied, I could tell he was amused, even though his voice barely changed. "Norvil gave you trouble this morning?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. "When doesn't he? I did threaten him with calling you if he didn't come down and let me handcuff him."

This time, he actually chuckled. "Babe." Then he paused, and I heard clacking in the background, before he said, "Heading out to get Gimp?"

"How did you—" _Trackers._ "Never mind," I said with a laugh. "Yep, I'm about halfway to his apartment. I don't think he'll be any trouble."

"Call if you need me."

He hung up without a goodbye, which wasn't surprising, and I turned the radio back up after sticking my tongue out at the phone.

I pulled up to Andy's house a few minutes later and parked behind his car—not much less of a junker than mine—and slid my phone into my pocket before grabbing my handcuffs and stun gun from the seat beside me. I didn't expect to have to need the second, but better safe than sorry.

Moments after I knocked on the door, Andy pulled it open, and I quickly glued my eyes to his face when I realized that he was, indeed, naked.

"Hey, Andy. You missed your court date, so I'm here to take you to get re-bonded." I knew it was futile, but I had to ask... "Wanna get some clothes on? I'll bring you back after."

"Hey," he slurred. "I don' wanna wear no clothes. I've got rights, ya know."

_Yeah, the right to drink yourself stupid,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. Aloud, I said, "Okay, well, come on. We'll get this taken care of so you can get back home quick."

Drunkenly, he nodded, reaching over to a small table just inside the door. I tensed, hoping he wasn't going for something that would get me dirty or hurt, but his hand came back into view, dangling keys from his finger. "Lez go," he said with a grin and a hiccup.

I stepped back, giving him room to lock the door, and when he turned back to me, he grinned.

"Gonna handcuff me, sweetums?" He hiccuped and gave a waggle of his eyebrows.

_Ew._

"Do I need to?" I asked.

Grinning, he said, "You never know..."

Figuring what the hell, I reached out and—gently—slapped the cuffs on him, being careful to touch only his arms as I led him to the car. It was slow going, since he was clearly sloshed, but we finally made it to the car. I spread out the towel, giving him an extra to spread across his lap once I'd gotten him belted in.

Andy was singing drunkenly to himself as I slid behind the wheel and turned on the car.

As I drove down Ridge Road back to Route 1, Andy must have suddenly sobered up, because he cried out, "Hey! I don' wanna go back ta jail, Plum. They...they say Imma sex offener! They're gonna lock me up."

"Calm down, Andy," I said, trying to soothe him. "It's all a misunderstanding. Get a lawyer, and he'll be able to—"

"No! I'm not goin' back!"

Before I could blink, he launched himself at me, grabbing the steering wheel.

"Hey!" I growled, "Sit down!"

"No way! I'm not goin' back, and you can't make me!"

I tried to hold the wheel with one hand and reach for my stun gun at my hip with the other, but I couldn't keep ahold of it. I lost control as I fought with Andy. The car lurched, and we went skidding off the road into the parking lot of the personal products plant. Somehow, we managed to avoid the cars, but before I could hit the brakes, we slammed into the side of the building.

_Shit._

As if that wasn't bad enough, sparks started flying since we'd hit the electrical box...and then I realized that for some moronic reason, the gas meter was there, too, pinned between my car and the building.

_Double shit!_

"Get out! Get out!" I yelled, reaching for my seat belt. "Gas," I told him as I reached for my door handle. "Get out of the car!"

As soon as I saw him scrambling for the door, I opened my own and stumbled out of the car, running as hard as I could to get away. Andy caught up to me, and we continued running until, moments later, there was a _whooshing_ noise, and then a loud _kaboom_.

I looked over my shoulder in time to see the car and part of the building go up in a big fireball. The force of the blast threw me a few feet, and I landed on my stomach, knocking the breath from me.

When I finally turned over, I saw Andy not far from me, dazed, but alive. I looked back and realized the whole corner of the building—not to mention my car—were either in flames or just...gone. Debris was raining down around the building, falling dangerously close to the both of us. When I looked closer, I realized it was tampons and sanitary pads, burned, flaming, and smoking, and I barked out an incredulous laugh as I climbed slowly to my feet, ignoring the aches and pains from the bruises and scrapes I'd gotten from the fall.

_My mother was going to kill me._

Grabbing Andy, I yanked him to his feet and propelled us back another twenty feet, to the edge of the parking lot, just as my phone rang.

"Hey," I sighed after cutting off the Batman ringtone.

"Babe. Are you okay?"

"I am. My car and the—" I swallowed hard "—and the building, not so much."

"I'm on my way, Babe. Santos and Brown should be there momentarily. They were on the edge of town to pick up a skip."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and then hung up when he did.

People began streaming out of the building, making their way over to us. They were clearly in as much shock as I was, looking wide-eyed from us, to the building, and back again. Someone pointed, and I realized Andy was still naked. I looked around, but I didn't have a jacket or anything. Hopefully one of the guys would have a change of clothes. If they did, I'd stun him to get him dressed if I had to.

A black SUV came squealing into the parking lot, skidding into place between us and the building. Les and Bobby jumped out and made their way to us. Les had a pair of sweatpants and a black T-shirt, and he tossed them to Andy and unlocked the cuffs. I heard Lester order him to put on the clothes, and his tone brooked no argument.

"How are you, Steph?" Bobby asked, running his hand over my forehead and turning my face one way and then the other.

"I'm okay," I answered, hissing when he moved my arm. At his look, I shook my head. "Just sore. Got banged up a little bit when the blast threw me."

Bobby nodded. "Okay. You look okay—just some bruises and scrapes—but let me know if you start to feel worse."

"I will," I said, and he nodded once more before switching places with Les, who moved to wrap his arms carefully around me.

"Hey, Beautiful," he murmured into my hair. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed into his chest, feeling safe for the first time since crashing into the building.

I stayed wrapped in Lester's arms until another black SUV came screaming into the parking lot a few minutes later, along with two fire trucks and two police cars. Ranger's face was blank as he stepped up to us and smoothly plucked me from Lester's embrace, but I could see the emotion peeking through his control.

"Babe," he sighed, holding me tightly against him.

That was all it took. I broke down into sobs.

Ranger ran his hand over my hair over and over, whispering in Spanish, until I finally quieted.

"Are you okay, _querida_?"

I nodded. "Those poor people," I mumbled. I couldn't imagine how many people had been in that area of the building, and I knew they were probably dead or injured.

Pulling back, Ranger tilted my head up so he was looking me in the eyes. "Babe, it doesn't look like anyone was hurt."

"What? H-How?" I stammered. "The explosion..."

"After Bobby checked out Gimp, he cuffed him to the door handle of the SUV and then went over to see if anyone was injured in the crowd of workers. That section of the building was at lunch when it happened, so everyone's safe."

I broke down again, in relief this time, and Ranger's arms tightened around me once more.

~*~Burn~*~

Two hours later, I was cleared to leave. The cops had taken possession of Andy after giving me the body receipt, and the fire was completely out, although the fire trucks were still there, making sure it was safe. I'd had to turn my phone off about ten minutes after Ranger got to the scene. My mom had called four times, Lula had called twice, and Mary Lou had called once. I'd answered Lula's second and Mary Lou's first call, telling them both I was fine and I'd call them at some later point and give them all the details. I'd finally called my mom and told her I was fine, but when she started in on the "why me" and "Amelia Laskey's daughter doesn't..." I'd said I'd call her the next day. For now, I just wanted to go home, take another shower, and try to forget the day had ever happened.

"C'mon, Babe," Ranger said, sliding his arm around me and steering me to the SUV.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me?"

Without having to even think once about it, I nodded. "Of course."

He gave me the full two hundred-watt smile and opened the front passenger door, helping me into the vehicle and then kissing me softly before closing it and moving around to the driver's side.

By the time Ranger turned onto Highway 18, I realized in which direction we were headed.

"We're going to Point Pleasant?" I squeaked, grinning when he nodded. "You don't have to work?"

He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it gently. "Tank is taking over my meetings for the rest of the day and for the next three days. I'm offline until Monday morning."

I sighed, feeling a knot I hadn't even known was there loosen in my chest, and I suddenly felt like I could breathe deeply for the first time in hours. "Thanks, Ranger," I said quietly.

"Babe." He squeezed my hand once more and then turned his concentration back to the road in front of us.

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I became aware of was Ranger, stroking one finger slowly down my cheek and murmuring softly.

"Wake up, Babe. We're here."

Turning my head, I pressed a kiss to his palm. "How long was I out?" He'd already turned the SUV off, and I wasn't wearing a watch, so I couldn't see the time.

"About thirty minutes. Traffic was pretty light, so we made good time."

I nodded, but then something occurred to me. "Wait... I have no clothes or anything!" I had money and a credit card in my pocket, thankfully, so I supposed I could go shopping—

"Babe, you don't need your money," Ranger said, interrupting my train of...well, apparently verbal thoughts. "I called Ella and asked her to pack a bag. She drove our bags up here and stopped off to stock the kitchen, too."

"God bless Ella," I told him, completely serious. The woman was worth more than Ranger could ever pay her.

He laughed softly. "I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that. Now, come on. Let's head inside. I wanna clean up those scrapes."

We climbed out of the SUV, and Ranger led me to the front door of his beach house, which I'd been to more than a handful of times over the last few years. When we got inside, we went straight to the master bedroom.

Ranger hesitated and then said, "I'll be in the living room. Come find me when you finish so I can look at those scrapes."

I shook my head, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Join me?"

He shot me a full smile at my request and immediately reached back, tugging his shirt off from over his head. His guns were next before he began emptying his pockets, tossing his wallet, phone, and keys into the bowl on the dresser.

When he undid the button on his pants and pushed them to his ankles, stepping out of them, I froze, struck dumb. He was completely and utterly beautiful, and no matter how many times I saw him naked, I would never be used to it. Add that to the fact that it had been a while since I'd seen him in all his full glory, and I was damn near swooning.

Ranger's chuckle pulled me from my thoughts, and I reached up to check for drool without thinking. He laughed even harder, reaching out to tug at my T-shirt. "Get undressed, Babe. I'll start the water."

I nodded mutely and waited until he'd turned to walk into the attached bathroom before taking off my clothes. When I heard the water turn on and then the shower door close behind him, I stepped into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door to keep the warm air inside the small room.

Ranger's eyes darkened when I stepped into the shower, and he immediately pulled me under the water with him. I looked up at him, blinking through the water pouring over me, and thought again about how damn sexy he was, even wet. His hair was down to his shoulders, his skin glistened, and the emotions in his gaze nearly brought me to tears.

He slid his arms around me and pulled me to him, leaning down to brush his lips across mine once, twice, before groaning into my mouth and deepening the kiss. His tongue slid between my lips, hot velvet against my own as he teased and tasted, making me weak in the knees.

Finally, he pulled away, looking as reluctant about it as I felt, and reached around me for the shampoo. When he squirted some into his hand, I closed my eyes and turned around, knowing from past experience that he was going to pamper me by washing my hair. It was something he loved to do. Whether he loved it for himself or because he knew I enjoyed it, I didn't know.

"Both, Babe," he said, his voice low.

"I really have to stop doing that," I said, moaning softly when he massaged the shampoo into my scalp.

"I hope you don't," he admitted, holding my head in place when I tried to look back at him. "I love hearing what you're thinking, especially when you're reluctant to say it aloud."

I nodded, understanding. It was the same thing with his blank face. He'd begun to drop it more and more around me, and when I saw whatever he was feeling in his face, it meant so much to me.

We were quiet as he finished washing my hair, complete with conditioner, and then he reached for the body wash. The heady scent of Bvlgari filled the enclosed space and shot a bolt of lust straight to my doo-dah. The combination of Ranger himself plus that unique scent was enough to nearly do me in.

Ranger was gentle as he washed my arms, his fingers dancing lightly over the scrapes on my palms and elbows, moving up to my shoulders and neck and then down my back, stopping at my behind. He skipped over my chest, stomach, and the aching spot between my legs, squatting in front of me so he could wash my legs. Because of my jeans, I didn't have any scrapes there, just a red spot on each knee from where I'd hit the ground.

As he stood, he turned me around so I was facing away from him, and then he grabbed the body wash, adding more to his hands and rubbing them together to lather it up. When his arms moved around me, his hands found my breasts, and I moaned when he cupped them, squeezing gently and weighing them in his palms. His fingers moved to the tips, pinching and pulling lightly, teasing them to hard points as I squeezed my thighs together for friction. He moved us forward a step so the warm water hit my chest and ran down my body, and then with one hand still teasing my breasts, he moved the other slowly over my stomach until he was cupping me intimately.

With his lips on my neck and his fingers below, he brought me over the edge until I cried out his name, slumping against him.

"I wanna be inside you, Babe." It wasn't a question, but the way he said it made me feel like he was asking, rather than just telling me.

I nodded. "Okay," I breathed against his lips, releasing him and taking a step back so he could reach around to turn off the water.

He stepped out, grabbed a towel, and quickly dried himself before tossing it to the floor and grabbing another. I took his hand when he offered it and stepped out onto the bath mat, smiling softly when he used the towel to squeeze out what he could from my hair before moving the towel over my skin. We were both still damp when he dropped the towel and scooped me into his arms, carrying me through to the bed.

He followed me down as he laid me in the center of the bed, stretching his body out beside mine. "I love you, Stephanie."

Smiling, I nodded. "I know. You show me that every day, Ranger. I've known for a long time. I love you, too."

His kiss was gentle, but the passion was there with every stroke of his tongue against mine, every brush of his fingers against my skin as he trailed them down my body, only to slip inside me once more.

Several minutes later, after his magic fingers helped me fly again, Ranger and I became one for the first time in too long. He used his body to tell me how much he loved me, how glad he was that I had survived the explosion, and then he brought me over one last time. He jerked his hips once, twice, three times before stilling as he found his own release.

With a shudder, he slid out of me several minutes later, making me whimper at the loss, and then lay down beside me, pulling me into his arms. He was warm as I slid a leg over his, wrapped my arm around his waist, and laid my head on his chest. I sighed in contentment when he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

No matter what I had to face—my mother, the 'Burg gossip, or skips from hell—I knew I could get through it all with the man beside me. He was my rock, and now that we'd both admitted our feelings, I wasn't going to give him up. Not again.

"You don't have to, Babe," he promised. "Never again. I'm yours, and I'm not going anywhere."

Tears pricked my eyes, and I pressed a kiss to his chest, feeling happy, at peace, and hopeful for our future.

~*~Burn~*~

_A/N: Oh my gravy! I can't believe my Plum muse is back! Hopefully it'll stick around for a while! I'm in the middle of a short, multi-chapter fic, as well, but I had a dream about this and just had to write it. :) I hope you enjoyed! Please, please review and let me know. I've missed you all!_

_I'm posting on a new fanfiction web site, as well, one that I hope will soon replace FFn, which has been fail on so many levels for a long time – downtime, missing emails, letting children dictate what stories should and shouldn't be pulled... FictionPad (add the end stuff to make it a normal url, since I can't link it on here...or just Google it. ;) ) is really great. I'm under the same username there, so sign up and then come find me!_

– _Jen_


End file.
